Sick Geass
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch is sick which affects his geass.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge woke up and said "Good morning C2." Lelouch coughed for a long minute.

C. C. said "You seem to be sick."

Lelouch said "I am. I have been working too hard recently. Being the commander of the Black Knights and a mediocre student is hard." Lelouch kept coughing. He said "Well since I'm sick I have a good excuse to skip school. I will go tell Rivalz."

Lelouch saw Rivalz outside and said "Rivalz I'm sick so I'm skipping school."

Rivalz said "Okay. By the way I'm nervous about tomorrow's test."

Lelouch jokingly said "Tests don't matter. Go ahead and fail." Lelouch was unaware that he just used his geass on Rivalz. Rivalz left and started planning on how to fail the test.

Lelouch said "Now that I don't have school I can focus on the Black Knights' newest mission. I will use them to help me defeat Prince Schneizel. I really should stop talking about that stuff in public."

Lelouch (dressed as Zero) was with the Black Knights. Zero said "Despite how brave the prince is I think even knows that we are the superior team."

Tamaki screamed "That's for sure!"

Zero said "Tamaki talk quietly." Zero was unaware that he used his geass on Tamaki.

Tamaki whispered "I will never be loud again."

Kaname Ohgi walked up to Zero and said "Zero I hate to annoy you, but I'm pretty scared about this mission."

Zero said "Ohgi stop being scared. Don't let anything make you worry." Lelouch accidentally used his geass on Ohgi.

Ohgi said "Alright Zero. There is no time for fear. Long live bravery! Kallen use the Knightmare Frame that Rakshata made to fight the prince."

Kallen Stadtfeld nervously said "Ohgi are you sure that's a good idea?"

Ohgi said "Of course I'm sure. We only have time victory, no time for fear!"

Kallen started using a Knightmare Frame against Prince Schneizel's helpers. However Schneizel had his helpers be well prepared so Kallen got defeated. Kallen said "This is too dangerous."

Zero said "What is going on?"

Ohgi angrily said "Kallen is a coward."

Tamaki whispered "Please speak quieter Ohgi."

Ohgi screamed "No!"

Diethard Ried said "Zero I think that this battle between Kallen and Schneizel should be broadcasted."

Zero said "You sure love ratings. I think that you should get a life." Zero had accidentally used his geass again.

Diethard said "I agree with you Zero. Being a broadcaster isn't fun anymore. I'm going to get a new job. Thank you for the advice." Diethard started packing up his stuff.

Zero said "I'm hoping that he is joking about quitting."

Rakshata walked by. As usual she was carrying around her pipe. Zero jokingly said "You love your pipe so much that you should date it." Once again Zero's geass accidentally worked.

Rakshata said "This pipe is pretty handsome. I will ask it on a date."

Zero said "The Black Knights are acting weirder than usual. They seem to be doing everything that I tell them to do. Is my geass working without me trying? I better try it out."

Tohdoh walked by and said "Hello Zero."

Zero jokingly said "Go drink toilet water."

Tohdoh said "Okay. I am really thirsty." Tohdoh walked to the restroom and drank toilet water.

Zero nervously said "My geass is working too well. I need to go." Zero started running home.

Ohgi said "Where the heck is Zero going?!"

Diethard said "He seems to leaving which is what I'm doing too."

While Zero was running he accidentally bumped into Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy. Zero said "Get out of my way!" Zero accidentally used his geass again.

Lloyd said "I will happily get out of your way."

Cecile said "We are sorry for bothering you Zero."

Lloyd and Cecile walked away.

Prince Schneizel said "Hi Zero."

Zero jokingly said "Tap dance your way out of here." Zero accidentally used his geass again.

Schneizel said "I will happily show off my impressive dancing skills." Schneizel tapped danced.

Zero said "I need to remember to stop saying silly stuff to people, until I figure out how to use my sick geass."

Lelouch went home. Lelouch said "C2 I need your help. My geass works without me trying while I'm sick."

C. C. said "Mao had the same problem."

Lelouch angrily said "Why didn't you tell me that?"

C. C. said "I didn't feel like it."

Lelouch said "Do you know how to un-do the stuff that I did with my sick geass?"

C. C. said "Yes." C. C. used her power on Lelouch's geass eye. She said "That should stop the Black Knights from doing whatever you had them do."

Lelouch nervously said "I hope that they didn't suffer too much."

Meanwhile the Black Knights were recovering from what Lelouch had done to them. Ohgi said "My voice hurts. Have I been screaming today?"

Tamaki said "My voice feels fine!"

Ohgi said "Where is Kallen?"

Kallen walked by. She was on crutches.

Ohgi said "What happened to you?"

Kallen said "I got hurt doing what you told me to."

Ohgi said "I don't remember telling you to do anything dangerous."

Tohdoh spat toilet water and said "Does anybody have a soda? I really need one."

Ohgi handed Tohdoh a soda and said "What happened?"

Tohdoh said "Lets not talk about it."

Rakshata nervously said "Does anybody know how to get kiss marks off of a pipe?"

Ohgi said "I will get you a good rag. By the way have you seen Diethard?"

Rakshata said "I think that he quit."

Meanwhile Schneizel finally stopped tap dancing. Schneizel said "I feel worn out. Where am I?" Since Zero told Schneizel to tap dance away Schneizel was so far away from his lair that he didn't know where he was. Schneizel said "I think that Zero did this to me, but how? I guess he is even more dangerous than I am. Wait. I have heard about a device called a geass. Maybe Zero has 1 of those."

The next day Lelouch (dressed as Zero) was with the Black Knights. Zero said "How are you?"

The Black Knights said "Bad."

Zero said "Where is Diethard?"

Ohgi turned on the television. On the channel was a new action show that had Diethard as the main actor.

Zero said "Oh no." Zero facepalmed.

A month later, Lelouch Lamperouge woke up later than usual. He walked to the living room and coughed a little.

C. C. said "I hope you're not sick again Lelouch."

Lelouch said "I'm only a little sick."

C. C. said "But the last time you got sick it messed up your geass."

Lelouch said "Well I'm barely sick so my geass will be okay."

C. C. said "Please be careful."

Lelouch asked "Why do you worry about me so much?"

C. C. replied "Because you get in trouble like once a day."

Lelouch said "Actually more than once a day, but don't worry. I'm a very safe and dependable person."

C. C. said "Yeah right Lelouch."

Lelouch went to school. He was over a hour late. Principal Ashford said "You've finally arrived Lelouch. You've been late every day for the past 2 months. It's time for you to get more detentions."

Lelouch used his geass on Prinicipal Ashford and said "Don't give me any detentions for the rest of the year."

Principal Ashford said "I'm going to you a detention every day this year."

Lelouch was confused. He whispered "How come my geass didn't work? I need to use my geass again to find out if it still works right."

After school Lelouch (dressed as Zero) battled some of Prince Schneizel's henchmen. Lelouch used his geass and said "Give up." Instead of giving up the henchmen attacked Lelouch. They were so strong that even Lelouch struggled to defeat them. Thankfully the Black Knights arrived and beat up the henchmen.

Lelouch (Zero) said "You did a good job Black Knights."

Kaname Ohgi said "We're always happy to help. You seemed to be in more danger than usual."

Lelouch (Zero) said "I was. I don't know what's going on, but I'll find out."

Kaname Ohgi said "Zero seems to be dealing with some drama."

Diethard Ried said "That's good. It'll make my newest broadcast more exciting." The Black Knights stared at Diethard. Diethard said "Um poor Zero. I hope he feels better soon."

Lelouch went home. Lelouch said "I have a new problem."

C. C. said "It seems everyday you get into trouble."

Lelouch said "My geass is messed up."

C. C. said "I knew that your sickness would mess up your geass. You should listen to your superior more often."

Lelouch said "Yeah right. I'm your superior." Lelouch coughed.

C. C. asked "What happened with your geass today?"

Lelouch replied "It was making me do the opposite of what I want them to."

C. C. said "How amusing."

Lelouch angrily said "I'm not funny."

C. C. said "I noticed that. You could use a better sense of humor."

Lelouch asked "What should I do about my geass?"

C. C. said "Say the opposite of what you want people to do while using your geass."

Lelouch said "Okay. I promise not to forget that."

The next day Lelouch forgot about that. Lelouch used his geass on 1 of his teachers and said "Don't give out tests on any school days."

The teacher said "Students I'm going to give you a test every school day."

Lelouch said "Oh right. I need to say the opposite to keep up with my opposite geass."

After class Lelouch's phone rang. Diethard was calling. Lelouch asked "What's going on?"

Diethard replied "There's a royal event that's close by to our hideout tonight. Prince Schneizel will be there. There's a rumor that the Emperor will show up."

Lelouch said "This is a exciting chance to finally get rid of them. Tell the Black Knights to meet me there tonight. I'm going to save all of Japan tonight."

Diethard said "This will be my biggest news story ever!"

A few hours later Lelouch (dressed as Zero) met up with C. C. Lelouch said "This'll be my most successful night ever."

C. C. said "Use your geass carefully. Your geass could save Japan, but it could also put it in more danger than ever."

Lelouch said "I'll my geass more carefully than ever tonight."

The royal Britannia family was having a fancy party. Zero and the Black Knights are the last people that would ever be invited, but they broke in.

Prince Schneizel asked "What's going on?"

Lelouch (Zero) said "Tonight your reign of evilness ends."

The Black Knights battled the guards. Lelouch asked "Where did Prince Schneizel and Emperor Charles go?"

C. C. replied "They were sent to the building's safe room."

Lelouch said "Well I'm going to make the safe room dangerous." Lelouch burst into the safe room.

Emperor Charles said "It appears that the safe room isn't as safe as the name promised."

Lelouch (Zero) said "You 2 are my most bothersome enemies. It's time for you fools to pay."

Prince Schneizel said "You won't be able to stop us. The guards will be here in a minute to destroy you."

Lelouch said "Then I will stop your plans quickly." Lelouch used his geass on Emperor Charles and Prince Schneizel and said "Be more evil and cause more wars."

Emperor Charles said "Okay. I'll have 5 wars scheduled by the end of the month."

Prince Schneizel said "Well I'll upstage you by scheduling 10 wars."

Lelouch nervously said "What's going on?"

Emperor Charles said "You won't upstage me. I'll schedule you 20 wars."

Prince Schneizel said "Then I'll schedule 40 wars."

Lelouch nervously ran up to C. C. and said "My geass isn't working right. Well actually it's working normally."

C. C. said "I think that you aren't sick anymore which means your geass is acting normal."

Lelouch said "I accidentally made Prince Schneizel and Emperor Charles more evil. They're going to schedule like 100 wars a month now."

Emperor Charles said "I'll schedule 200 wars a month. That should beat your war record Schneizel."

Prince Schneizel said "I'll schedule 400 wars. You're too outdated to be able to plan more wars a month than that."

Emperor Charles said "I'm cooler than you think. I'll have 800 wars scheduled."

Lelouch said "Everybody's doomed."

C. C. said "I could get rid of everything you did with your geass recently, but your geass won't work for the next month."

Lelouch said "You have to get rid of what I did."

C. C. said "Okay." C. C. blasted Lelouch which undid everything he did with his geass recently.

Lelouch (Zero) said "Well Black Knights we did a good job in tonight's battle."

Kaname Ohgi said "But we had our 2 most dangerous enemies cornered and we failed to stop them."

Lelouch said "Yeah. We missed up tonight, but next time we'll stop them."

A month later Lelouch's geass was working again. Lelouch said "I had a long month of being useless. Now I can do awesome things with my geass again." Lelouch started coughing.

C. C. said "Oh no. We're all doomed if you try using your sick geass again."

Lelouch said "I promise to use it carefully this time." C. C. facepalmed.


End file.
